Beats, traditionally used in the context of music, represent distinctive rhythmic events such as the beat of a drum or the start of a new melodic note. The word “beats” represents perceptually significant audio events that together form the temporal structure and pattern of the musical piece or “rhythm”. Musical beats are usually characterized by a pulse, or rapid increase in energy in the audio signal, in either the time or frequency domains. These events usually correspond to a distinctive musical event, such as the beat of a drum, or the onset of a new note in a melody.